Anyone Else
by lhbaghead
Summary: Because waking up to Axel singing indie songs in his kitchen is definently love.


Roxas had woken up to the sound of Axel singing in his kitchen (something about part time and monkeys) and his cell phone buzzing that he had a new message.

Flipping open his phone to read the new message ("Roxas, can u wrk 2day?"-Pence. "No." He replied shortly), he kicked the blankets off, doing a weird little stretch as he stood up.

Sufficiently awake without his coffee (He didn't care if it came hell or high water towards this everday morning goal, he would get his fucking coffee to become fully awake), he trudged towards the small kitchen, ears straining towards the sounds coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"_I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train, I'll kiss you all starry eyed, my body swingin' from side to side.._"

He raised his eyebrows, trudging down the short hallway and wondering about Axel's sanity.

They had watched the movie the song had come from the night before beause Olette had left it over at his house the night before that. It was totally girly- a movie called Juno that starred a pregnant teen who gave up the baby and blah blah blah- but it was the only thing they had to do last night that wasn't totally amped up, so they had stuck it in the DVD player and watched away.

Roxas wouldn't admit it, but he had come away from the movie feeling a little bit warmer, and not because the red head had had his arm around him the whole time. Axel probably had felt the warm fuzzies too, but the older boy had just stretched and announced his intention to go to bed. He had followed, and had fallen asleep with the other teen hogging the blankets.

And then he had woken up to Axel singing the ending song of the movie and actually cooking in his kitchen.

Once he had entered the kitchen, the redhead whirled around, a big grin on his face. He didn't even pause in the lyrics as he glided over to Roxas, hands coming up and grabbing the other boy's.

"_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you  
Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you_."

The shorter teen just raised his eyebrows again, letting himself be twirled around. He had never signed up for this when he had become Axel's boyfriend.

Even when Axel saw the blond's eyebrows raise, he just grinned, still singing the stupid song.

"_Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive  
So why can't you forgive me  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you  
I will find my niche in your car  
With my MP3, DVD, rumble pack guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you_."

"OK, Axel..." He started, only to be stopped by a quick press of lips to his. The redhead just laughed when he saw his expression, wrapping one arm around the blond's waist while his other hand went to go clutch his loosely. They sashayed around the kitchen in short, tight circles- it wasn't as if he had an extravagant place to begin with.

"_Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else...but you_."

"Axel," he laughed nervously, wondering what the red head was up too. "What in the seven worlds...?"

It was then the red head paused his singing, but not his haphazard dancing, eyes glinting.

"Sing with me, baby." He crooned. "I know you know the words."

Roxas looked at him oddly, wondering what type of small alien was behind that flesh and metal mask of the taller teens. Obviously he was being controlled. "Are you serious?"

Axel just responded by starting up again.

"_You are always tryin' to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you_."

Staring at the red head- and only recieving a grin and raised eyebrows as encouragement- he hesitantly started up, tripping over the words at first until he found his footing as the girl in the song.

"_We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you_."

Axel's grin widened, his voice growing bolder now that he knew he had Roxas' participation.

"_Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Axel, I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you_."

Roxas saw how funny this must have looked- two grown men in a small kitchen singing indie tunes while sashaying around the kitchen- and he laughed, his voice bubbling on the next step of lyrics.

"_Squinched up your face and did a dance  
Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you."_

"_But you..."_ They both finished, Roxas giggling and Axel wearing his usual shit-eating grin.

The blond smiled, leaning up to kiss the red head on the mouth sweetly after the laughter died down.

And it was just a sweet little kiss- it wasn't leading up to sex, or wasn't meant to be sexual in any way. It was just a small reminder that they had been together for a year and some months now and that, against all the fights and the hissy fits and the misunderstanding- and boy, there were a lot of them- they were in their kitchen, singing lyrics from a sappy movie and dancing badly. And he hadn't even had his morning coffee.

He broke away from the kiss, staring up into the bright green eyes of his boyfriend. "Axel, let's get married. I think we're in love." He said teasingly, not even bothering to move from the position he was still in.

"Can we get you pregnant and keep the baby?" Axel said, not even missing a step. "You know the whole spiel: 'First comes love, than comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage'."

Roxas laughed. "We can have a kid but you carry it. I don't want to get fat, but you could use some fat, skinny."

The redhead pouted, trying not to break the image of being the kicked puppy. "You calling me skinny?"

"Exactly that, skinny." He sang, grinning.

Axel chuckled. "Anyone else but you, Roxas."

Roxas just grinned. "_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... But you."_

--

A cute little one shot inspired by the ending song of Juno, 'Anyone Else But You', by the Moldy Peaches.

Gah, this is so weird for me. I think the characterization is a little jumpy, but what can you expect from a fic this early in the morning?

Go watch Juno. Makes you want to get pregnant.

-LHBaghead


End file.
